Compañeros
by lentejoncita
Summary: Después del 6x13 un final alternativo...en el que Brenan toma otra decisión.


**Compañeros **

-_Then I have a drink… _

Pero después de que ella se terminase el chupito:

– Y me voy.- dijo levantándose bruscamente.- Porque yo nunca podré ser sólo tu compañera, Booth– continuó mirando directamente a sus ojos marrones.

-Bien… Perfecto- contestó él tristemente.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvo quieta a su lado mirándole, esperando que él cambiase de opinión, pero Booth se limitó a pedir otro trago y beberlo de golpe. Entonces decidió que era el momento, si no era esa noche, no lo sería nunca. Y lo hizo. Dejo pasar su mano entre los hombros del agente del FBI, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que le viese, y se marchó del bar.

Él se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a mirarla. Que no iba a ver cómo se marchaba de su vida, pero cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, no puedo evitar voltear la cabeza y mirar la madera, viendo en ella mucho más que madera. Bebió otro largo trago. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor como el alcohol limpiaba su pena, pero realmente no lo hacía. En la misma noche había sido abandonado por dos de las mujeres que más había amado. Pero, además había perdido a su compañero y a su mejor amigo, todo de una. Si aún siguiese jugando esta, sin duda, habría sido su peor noche de apuestas. Doble o nada. Y se quedó sin nada.

El sonido estridente de una sirena de ambulancia le despertó provocándole un enorme dolor de cabeza, peor que el de su última resaca tras la borrachera con Sweets. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, colocándose el almohadón sobre la cabeza tratando de amortiguar los miles de sonidos que penetraban en su cabeza. Estaba tirando en la cama en calzoncillos, y durante una milésima de segundo pensó que Hannah todavía estaría allí. Estiró el brazo para comprobar el otro lado de la cama, pero estaba vacío, como lo estaría de ahora en adelante. Por suerte el malestar de la resaca no le permitía sentirse todo lo mal que podría por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Hannah, y con Bones… ¡Bones! ¡Oh Dios mío! Soltó en voz alta al pensarlo mientras se restregaba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor. Por si no fuese suficiente todo esto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Booth…- respondió somnoliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado Booth?- preguntó seriamente la voz del subdirector del FBI.

- ¿Perdón señor?- respondió todavía sin haberse ubicado del todo.

-Tengo un caso de homicidio, he llamado al Jeffersionan, donde la Dra. Brennan me ha preguntado quién era su nuevo agente asignado del FBI.- explicó brevemente al agente.- ¿Desde cuándo yo he decidido que Temperance va a tener un nuevo compañero? ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? – preguntó con autoridad.

Booth se quedó de piedra. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Brennan, pero no pensó que ella se lo tomase tan literalmente. Sinceramente, ni siquiera pensó que fuese a marcharse, simplemente que bebería y que todo continuaría como siempre con sus tiras y aflojas. Pero menos todavía esperaba que ya tuviese tan claro que iba a haber un nuevo agente para trabajar con ella. Así pues, durante unos segundos balbuceo unos sonidos indescriptibles, hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó entre sus cansadas neuronas, alguna respuesta que pudiese ser coherente. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el subdirector le dijo.

-Me da igual lo que esté pasando entre vosotros dos. Le voy a asignar a la agente Rubbers, pero quiero que sea lo que sea que pase entre vosotros lo solucionéis, vayáis a hablar con Sweets y que os arregle. No voy a perder el mejor equipo que tiene el FBI. – y colgó sin darle tiempo a Booth a responder a nada, ni a excusarse, ni a decirle que no sabría si eso era posible.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse con su traje negro se dirigió hacia el Jeffersionan, pero una vez estacionado allí con el coche, decidió que pasaría antes por la oficina para arreglar algún papeleo que tenía atrasado y que más tarde se pasaría para hablar con Bones. Pero una vez allí, no pasó ni una hora antes de que Andrew fuese a preguntarle si ya había arreglado sus desacuerdos con la Dra. Brennan, y al decirle que no, le obligó a ir inmediatamente al Jeffersionan.

Una vez allí, todos le preguntaron qué había pasado y por qué él no estaba trabajando en ese caso, pero él se limitó a preguntar por Bones, y le dirigieron al despacho siguiéndole con los ojos hasta la puerta del despacho de la doctora.

-Bones.- dijo sin llegar a entrar al despacho, enganchado en la puerta de cristal.

Ella alzó la vista del ordenador, aun que no hubiese hecho falta puesto que ya había reconocido su voz.

-¡Booth!- exclamó entre sorpresa e incertidumbre.- ¿Tienes resaca también hoy? – le preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Sí, pero va mejorando- respondió entrando en el despacho.- Andrew me ha obligado a venir aquí para arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando y volver a la acción, juntos.- dijo entrecomillando la frase con sus manos, y frotándose las manos, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Ya veo.- dijo mirándole directamente.- Se sorprendió esta mañana cuando le dije que no trabajaríamos más juntos. Imagino que no tuviste tiempo de explicarle nada… - continuó volviendo a sus papeles.

-No me has dado tiempo. Ni siquiera por si hubiese tenido la intención de no hacerlo. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo? – Se volvió bruscamente a mirarle.- Anoche me diste dos alternativas, y a pesar que me parecían escasas, además de extremadamente radicales, tomé una decisión basada en la lógica. Me ofreciste ser tu compañera o no ser nada. Y elegí no ser nada…- no dejó de mirarle ni un segundo explicando lo que le parecía obvio.

-¿Por qué? – respondió él sin pensarlo.

-La visión que me mostraste de ser compañeros, no es la que había visto hasta ahora. No era, resolver un caso y tal vez celebrarlo juntos. –gesticuló con sus manos tratando de apoyar sus palabras.- Tú me enseñaste que ser compañeros es dar la vida por el otro. Cuando éramos compañeros, también éramos amigos que se veían fuera del trabajo, que compartían sus problemas como cuando mi padre estuvo en prisión o como tus preocupaciones sobre la educación de Parker…- se detuvo un segundo para suspirar y continuó- Pero el tipo de compañerismo que quieres ahora no es ése. Y, aun que lógicamente entiendo que el ambiente de trabajo fuera de las relaciones personales es más sano, nosotros ya teníamos una relación personal. Por lo tanto, salir de esa relación también crea conflictos laborales, por tanto el compañerismo se hace imposible… ¿Sigues mi razonamiento? – preguntó al ver que él entornaba los ojos mirándola de forma extraña.

- Pero Bones, nosotros, todos, somos un equipo y tú y yo somos el centro y sin ese centro…

-Ya, ya, recuerdo lo del centro, pero esa idea ha perdido fuerza últimamente Booth…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella le miró con ternura, sabiendo lo que quería decir. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca en un intento de articular palabra, pero sabía que no iba a hablar, nunca lo hacía cuando debía. Booth colocó una mano en cada hombro para mirarla directamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Ahora no, Bones. – pronunció finalmente él sabiendo todo lo que aquellas tres palabras significaban para los dos.

Ella agachó la cabeza tratando de recomponerse. Le estaba haciendo sufrir más de lo que podía haber pensando nunca que le harían sufrir.

-¿Y entonces qué? – preguntó ella sin alejarse de su mirada.

-Amigos…- dijo tratando de sonreír.- y compañeros.- suplicó con la mirada.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos, volviendo a dibujar esa mueca en su boca de que estaba callándose algo, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Dejando que él la abrazase, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Dejando que él la volviese a hacer sentir como lo hacía antes de Hannah, como alguien especial. Pero al mismo tiempo con la resignación de quién sabe que tiene gran parte de responsabilidad en no tener lo que quiere.

-Nunca debí decir que éramos sólo compañeros. Yo nunca sería únicamente tu compañero, Bones. – le dijo sin soltarla y sabiendo que al igual que siempre, habían vuelto a meterse en el círculo vicioso en el que llevaban siete años metidos.

-Booth… - dijo ella pegada a su pecho con un hilo de voz.- No puedo… - se separó de él y continuó mirándole a los ojos buscando algo que sabía estaba allí.- Tú dijiste que eras el jugador, e hiciste tu jugada… Ésta es la mía, y aun que sea la primera vez, tengo que confiar en la suerte del principiante, como en Las Vegas. – él la miraba expectante sin saber quién era ella, en qué la había transformado, y deseando saber cómo iba a resolver aquella situación.- Es un _all in._ Aquí va todo lo que hay…

Y en ese mismo instante le besó. Tal vez de un modo demasiado brusco, pero la situación así lo requería. La última vez, cuando él lo hizo ella le empujó. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no lo hiciese. No lo hizo, pero tampoco respondía el beso. Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los de él, tratando de incitarle. Besando su labio de abajo y succionándolo con sensualidad. Él finalmente se rindió, entregándose por completo al beso. Estrujó a la doctora entre sus brazos, sin dejar ni el mínimo espacio entre ellos. Su lengua se aventuró dentro de boca ajena, mientras ella dejaba escapar una sonrisa en medio del beso. Entonces él se dio cuenta.

-Bones, Bones… esto no, no puede ser… No ahora.- dijo cortante, distanciándola de él

- ¿Qué significa "no ahora?- preguntó ella sin entender nada.

-Acabo de romper con Hannah, necesito tiempo. Y no sería justo para ti tampoco.- dijo cabizbajo.- Tú lo mereces todo, Bones. – Ella sonrió- y ahora, no te lo puedo dar todo. – sentenció.

-Entiendo.- asintió ella mientras pensaba en alguna comparación antropológica.- necesitas tiempo de duelo. – él asintió.- Y yo te lo puedo dar- aseguró- pero…

-Entonces, sé que podré ser todo lo que necesitas.- aseguró.

-Pero entonces, tampoco debemos volver a ser compañeros…

-Podemos empezar siendo compañeros… -sugirió él

-Desde el final, al principio. – dijo sonriendo sabiendo que volvían al principio, pero sabiendo que habría un final, para ellos.


End file.
